Strawberry Pancakes
by lornshorty
Summary: Russell is woken up by Noodle who is eager to show him something and do a favour of course. But Russell can't oblige. Why?


**Something I wrote when I was extremely bored and I had a similar dream about it. Well hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own the Gorillaz. Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett can only just control them.**

It's been 5 months since little Noodle, or that's what she said her name was, came to Kong. Within those months she's looked up to me as a farther figure and I've treated her like a daughter. Because there's no way in hell I would let her go near Murdoc. Again. Last time that happened, she ran round shouting "I want cock" at the top of her voice. Murdoc was in a howl of laughter on the floor, I'm not sure 2-D knew what was going on at the time and I was mortified. Murdoc never did it again after I 'talked' to him. She had been round 2-D a lot, I was scared that he might give her his pills or something, but he seemed to be sensible round her. But since she arrived I had basically fathered her, you know cleaned her, dressed her, fed her and taught her good English, not the vulgar stuff Murdoc seems to think she should know. But today she was awake jumping on my bed, shouting my name telling me to wake up, and it was…6:30 in the morning. Great.

"Russell-san, Russell-san, wake up" Noodle was jumping up and down on Russell's bed. Russell was just starting to wake up and rolled other on to his back to look up at the axe princess. His eyes widened as he saw what the girl was so excited to show him. There in front of him was Noodle with a condom in her hand, blowing it up and then letting deflate it as she deflated with laughter. Noodle jumped onto his belly and in response Russell made an 'Ooof' sound.

"Baby-girl, where in the world you get that?"

"2-D-sans room, It balloon see. You can tie for me" Noodle grinned at Russell as he chuckled a bit. He had definitely taught her well and she had been a fast learner.

" Noodle It's not a balloon and I cant tie it for you. Give it here baby-girl"

" Nashi" Noodle snatched the condom away from Russell as he tried to grab for it. " You want balloon all for self. Then Noodle can't play with it"

"Noodle c'mon give us the cond...balloon"

"Nashi"

"Here Noodle. If you give me the balloon, I will make them special pancakes you like. The ones with strawberries."

"HAI. STRAWBERRIESSSSSSSSSSSS" Noodle had thrown the condom at Russell and jumped on the floor, then started jumping up and down like a mad man as she shouted. Russell had thrown the condom in the bin and was relieved to find out it hadn't been used. He got out of bed as Noodle was tugging at his arm, Russell scooped her up, as she squealed and placed her on his shoulders. They started of there journey towards the kitchen.

"Strawberries, strawberries, strawberries" Noodle was chanting as they got closer to there destination, tapping on Russell's head. Finally arriving at the kitchen, Russell placed Noodle on one of the seats and started making the breakfast. He grabbed various ingredients from the cupboards and turned to the fridge to retrieve the strawberries, although he was greeted by a happy ten year old with a grin that stretched from ear to ear as she held out the main ingredient to the drummer.

"Thanks baby-girl" Russell ruffled her hair and turned back to the mixing bowl.

"Welcome Russell-san"

After what seemed like an eternity to an impatient, hungry Noodle, Russell finally finished making the pancakes. He placed them in front of the girl and watched her scoff them down like she hadn't been fed for weeks. After a few minutes of Russell telling Noodle to slow down and Noodle totally ignoring him, she finally tried to say something that was muffled as she had a mouth full of pancakes.

"Not with your mouth full. Now what you say?"

"2-D-san not up he want pancakes, and Murdoc-san he want pancakes"

"I'm sure they would be fine Noods, and if they don't come more pancakes for you"

Noodle was now on her second plate of pancakes and it didn't seem that anytime soon she would stop. The drummer wondered how a little girl could eat so much and still stay as skinny as she was.

" Noodle why don't you get a drink to wash the pancakes down, I'm gunna watch T.V"

"Ok Russell-san"

Noodle got up as Russell walked away. She started rummaging through the fridge looking for something to drink, she found a can she had seen Murdoc and 2-D drink regularly and even Russell sometimes so she decided to have that. At this moment 2-D had walked into the kitchen at this moment and saw Noodle with a can of beer.

"Oh God. Noodle no that's not good for you" 2-D grabbed fistfuls of his hair, then ran towards the girl flailing his arms around.

"But you and Murdoc and Russell-san drink it"

"Yeah but that's because were old enough"

"Ano...Ok. Russell-san make breakfast". Noodle pointed towards the food on the counter and smiled at the boxer clad singer. In response 2-D smiled back and walked towards the pancakes.

"What ones he make?" Noodle ran and jumped up at the singer. 2-D grabbed her before she could fall to the ground and looked her in the eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"STRAWBERRIES"

**That's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review; now I'm of to watch Resident Evil. Zombie Time. **


End file.
